Land mines are known in the art. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,423,266; 5,371,502; 4,979,444; and 4,506,603.
Land mines are a worldwide concern in today's world. Mines installed in third world countries often go armed and undetonated for years. Then, after the conflict which necessitated the need for the mines is over, the mines remain armed in the ground thus representing a serious health hazard to citizens in the area.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need in the art for a system for remotely arming and/or disarming land mines so that after potential conflict circumstances have abated, mines can be disarmed, or vice versa. There also exists a need in the art for a system and method for positioning land mines in the earth, without arming them, so that they can be armed at a later point in time when necessary, thereby not representing a health hazard until it is necessary to arm the mines. There also exists a need in the art for a system and method for enabling a land mine to be installed in the ground when it is disarmed, and thereafter arm it for detonation so as to increase safety associated with mine installation.